


Septiplier

by ProfessionalFanGirlTrash



Series: Septiplier-One-Shots [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, sexy - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalFanGirlTrash/pseuds/ProfessionalFanGirlTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots of septiplier. Vary from smut to fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interesting Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has a little surprise for Jack

Jack lightly blew on his hot drink and scrolled through his phone, quietly chuckling at funny memes on Tumblr. "Jack!", a voice echoed from the recording room, Mark's voice. Jack smiled before responding, "What's up, Markimoo?", he put his phone down and took a sip of his coffee. "Can you come here? I need you for something!", Mark spoke urgently, it seemed pretty important. "Alright, am a'comin'!" Jack quickly put down his drink and hurried over.

Jack strolled in and was surprised to find that Mark wasn't there. "Mark?", he called, looking around for his boyfriend. Suddenly, the door to the room slammed shut, causing Jack to jump. But before he could look at the door, two arms whipped around his torso and pulled him close to a warm body pressing flesh up against him from behind. "You're so cute when you're startled", an all too familiar deep voice whispered in his ear.

"M-mark, what are ye d-doing?"

"Shh. Don't worry about it", Mark whispered seductively in Jack's ear, "We're going to have some fun".

Jack's face became even more red as Mark began to slowly pull the Irishman's shirt up, revealing the bare skin of his stomach and lower torso. Mark giggled softly, viewing Jack's lovely body form. While keeping his shirt up with his left hand, Mark slowly moved his right hand up and down Jack's exposed skin. A small moan escaped Jack's lips, making Mark smile. He slid his fingertips down Jack's side, past the waistline of his jeans, and grabbed hold of his crotch. Jack let out another soft moan. "Hmm, it's already getting hard?" Mark smirked, feeling Jack's crotch through his pants, "You're easy to please." Jack didn't speak, he continued to breathe heavily.

"May I?" Mark asked, gesturing to Jack's belt. Jack nodded, unable to speak. Mark gently pressed his head against Jack's as he undid the Irishman's belt. Mark unzipped his boyfriend's pants and slid his hand down and underneath the waistline of his boxers. Jack let out a sharp moan as he felt Mark's warm hand touch him.

Mark caressed Jack's length, softly wrapping his hand around it and gently stroking it. Jack let out another sharp moan, throwing his head back. Mark began moving his hand around more, fondling Jack's junk with a devilish grin. Jack's knees buckled as he let out another moan. Mark pulled Jack even closer, pressing his own junk against the Irishman's rear. Mark smiled and stroked Jack's length a bit more aggressively, sending chills up Jack's spine.

"M-mark, s-stop. I'm-I'm- gonna......" Jack stuttered. Mark chuckled and continued to stroke Jack's erection. He then began to kiss and nip at the back and nape of his lover's neck. Jack spoke between heavy breaths, "I..love you....so much.." Mark stopped and felt his heart melt. He looked up at Jack as Jack looked over his shoulder at him. Both looked deep in each other's eyes, chocolate brown meeting icy blue in hot, firey passion. Mark pulled his hand out of Jack's pants as he said, "I love you", he kisses his cheek, "So much more!" Jack turned his body to face his boyfriend. He cupped Mark's face, gently pressing their foreheads together as Mark wrapped his arms around Jack's waist.

"Is that a challenge?" Jack said before capturing Mark's soft lips.


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many ways to get through a bad movie

Mark stared up at the big screen, bored out of his mind. It was some new horror movie that he and Jack really wanted to see. But after an hour, Mark was really losing interest. Jack seemed like he was enjoying though, so he had to suck it up. Periodically, Mark would glance over at Jack and admir the way the screen lit up his face. But he noticed that Jack looked uneasy. He shifted a bit closer to Jack and quietly spoke to him, "If you want, you can hold my hand if you're getting scared." 

He giggled as Jack resonded, "Shut up ye bastard, I ain't a goober." 

Mark rolled his eyes and smiled as he laid his arm on the armrest between him and Jack. Not long after, as the music got more intense, Mark could feel a hand grip around his own. He smirked and looked up at Jack. When he saw that the younger man seemed less scared by this, he could feel his heart flutter.

Jack scooted closer to Mark and laced their fingers together, gripping his hand a bit tighter. Noticing this, Mark looked up at Jack's soft gaze, getting lost in a sea of icy, blue passion. The creepy noises of the movie and loud screams of the audience seemed to fade away. Both could feel their eyelids get heavy as they inched closer and closer. They slowly closed their eyes as they brought their lips together. While keeping their fingers interlocked, Jack gripped the collar of Mark's t-shirt while Mark ran his hand up and down Jack's thigh.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, parting their lips to quickly breath before bringing them back together. They finally released eachother when they noticed that the credits started rolling. They got up and walked out of the theater, still hand in hand.

"Well!" he chuckled as he got out the car keys, "I guess thats one way to get through a horror movie." 

The two chuckled. "Yeah....sorry that we kinda....missed the whole thing.." Jack laughed awkwardly. 

"You kidding me?!" Mark said enthusiastically, "I'll take a make-out sesh over a shitty horror flick ANY day!"

"Ah com' on. It wasn't that bad!" Jack giggled as they both got in the car, "But I'm glad you found a way to 'entertain' yourself"

"Oh, just me? You weren't doing anything? 'Cause I got some red marks that says otherwise"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Shut up, no ye don't"

"True," Mark leaned in close to him, "But that doesn't mean that you won't later tonight."

"Just fookin' drive!" Jack glared, his face all red. 

"Anxious, are we?" Mark continued to tease. 

"Fuck'n hate ye, Mark," Jack growled, obviously not meaning it.

"Come on, you love me!" Mark kissed his cheek, "And I love you!" 

Jack cupped Mark's face while he was still close and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Of course I love you, ye big goober"

"Now will ye fuck'n start the car?!"


	3. Steamy in the Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you take too long in the shower

Mark sighed and tapped his fingers on the counter. Every now and then, he would look up at the clock.

Why is he still in there? Mark sighed again, growing slightly impatient. Jack had been showering for the past half hour, which was preventing Mark from having some quality time with his boyfriend.

An idea popped into Mark's head, making him grin devilishly. He jumped from his seat and hurried upstairs. After entering the bedroom, he tip-toed up to the bathroom door. He slowly turned the doorknob and, to his delight, found it wasn't locked. Mark giggled and snuck in, closing the door behind him as quietly as he could.

He peered around the corner to where the shower was, relieved to find that Jack didn't appear to have noticed he entered. Mark started undressing. He smirked as he shimmied his boxers off his body. Jack seemed completely oblivious as Mark pulled back the curtain and stepped into the shower behind him as Jack hummed a tune to himself. Mark placed his hands on Jack's hips, and the Irishman practically jumped out of his skin with a squeal.

"FUCKING HELL!!" Jack shouted as he turned, shoving Mark back instinctively.

"Hey Jacky boy," Mark murmured seductively as he rested his head on Jack's shoulder.

"M-Mark?! The fuck are ye doing in-"

"Shhh," Mark said, cutting him off, "You were taking so long in here, I was starting to miss you."

He flashed a smug grin. Mark turned his boyfriend around and pulled Jack closer, brushing his erection against Jack's rear. Mark slid his hands down to the base of Jack's cock, and the cold touch made Jack melt against his chest with a small, breathless groan.

"W-why are doing thi- Nhhg!" Jack tried to say but was abruptly interrupted by Mark pressing his cock firmer against Jack. He chuckled into the back of the Irishman's neck.

"This is for making me wait so long." Mark smirked as he softly stroked Jack's arousal, feeling it harden in his grasp. He nipped and sucked on the supple skin at the nape of Jack's neck as he firmly gripped his hand around his boyfriend's erection. Jack let out a sharp moan as Mark gave a strong jerk to his length. Mark kissed the shell of Jack's ear and whispered, "You're cock feels good in my hand."

He continued to pump Jack's cock, grinding his own erection against him. As Mark worked him, Jack had to steady himself with his hand on the wall of the shower stall.

"Mark-nnhg! I'm-I'm g-gonna-Nhhgg!" Jack moaned out, throwing his head back into Mark's chest. His moans escalated as he felt the pressure in his core just before his body tightened and he felt the orgasm hit him in wave of pleasure. Jack's hips bucked against his lover's fist as he came.

Mark released his firm hold as Jack rested himself against him, breathing heavily. After a few moments, Mark turned Jack to face him, placing a hand on each shoulder, and pushed his boyfriend against the wall. Before Jack could react, Mark had his mouth against his, slipping his tongue between the Irishman's lips. Mark pulled away and licked some of the cum off his fingers, his eyes twinkling with delight.

"You know, you taste wonderful," Mark cooed as he pressed himself flush against Jack, his own arousal rubbing against his lover's thigh. Mark captured Jack's lips again, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Mark quickly picked Jack up effortlessly, feeling Jack's legs wrap around his midsection. He carefully stepped out of the shower stall and carried him out of the bathroom. He threw Jack onto the bed and climbed on top, flashing a seductive grin as he straddled his hips. Both were dripping wet and getting the sheets soaked as Mark bent down to nip at Jack's flushed neck.

"Someone's in a, ahhh—" Jack's words were cut off as Mark bit down on his shoulder. He felt Mark laugh into his throat. "In a p-playful mood."

Mark looked down at his lover and hummed while teasing Jack's nipples, hearing the breathless whimper in response.

"You don't know the half of it, Jackaboy..."


	4. The Pocky Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Save yourself the trouble and just ask for a kiss, k?"

Jack was sat at his desk editing videos on his laptop while listening to rock music.

"Ooh Jaack!" his roommate Mark chirped from the other room.

"Wha?" Jack replied, taking his headphones off and resting them around his neck.

Without delay, a man with blood red hair sauntered in carrying a box of pocky sticks, one being held between his lips. "I wanna play a game!" Mark said with a smile.

"Goodie," Jack said flatly, turning his attention back to his editing.

"It's called The Pocky Game," Mark continued, "Wanna play?"

Jack glanced up with a raised eyebrow, "Uh, what's the point exactly?"

"No point at all!" Mark chimed, "You just munch on the pocky until you get to the treat."

"Oh," Jack said with a smile, "I guess it couldn't hurt to play."

"Yay!" Mark cheered as he held the pocky stick in his mouth out to Jack. His excitement quickly faded to annoyance as Jack took the pocky out of his mouth and started eating it, which wasn't what Mark meant.

Jack looked up at Mark, confused that he was pouting. As he finished the pocky stick, realization struck the Irishman and he couldn't help but start chuckling.

"Christ, honestly Mark," Jack said as he cupped the American's chin.

Mark's eyes widened and his face went beet red as he found his lips locked with Jack's.

Jack pulled away and, with a smirk, said, "A word of advice to ya; next time save yourself the trouble and just ask for a kiss, k?"


	5. Sin Warning

Mark's hands slid down Jack's sides and landed on the slender man's hips, he knew what was coming. He could feel Mark's breath just inches away, which sent a chill up his spine. He looked down and made eye contact just as he disappeared into the older man's mouth. 

The sounds Mark made as Jack's fingers dug into his hips. The breathy gasp as he threw his head back. The moan that ripped past his lips when Jack's hand found it's way into Mark's hair, pulling up and leaving his cock throbbing, weeping in the Irishman's calloused hand. 

Mark loved the hungry look in his lover's eyes from this angle. The power he had over the younger man made this so much more enjoyable. He heard Jack gasp as he sank all the way down to the base and smiled around him. He wanted to see how loud he could get the Irishman before pushing him over the edge. 

His hands twisted the sheets into knots as he felt himself tumbling over the edge, his hips bucked upwards pushing himself further into Mark. "Fuck! Don't stop, Mark! Oh-" Jack couldn't get the last word out before Mark let go and sat back on his knees. "Tell me how badly you want this, Jackaboy," he said with a dark smile spreading across his face. 

Jack's veiny grip in Mark's soft, knotted hair, tugging and guiding Mark's mouth along his length, fingers twitching and groaning as he felt Mark's breath along his cock, hearing the muffled moaning and gags coming from his lover, looking down to see Mark staring back up at him while he fucks that pretty mouth. How Mark's cock strained against his jeans, soaked through the front, how he squirms, readjusts his hands behind himself, Jack could hardly stand how great it was. 

The slender man licked his lips as he stood up from the bed, he strolled over to where Mark was sitting on the floor and tilted his chin up with a thin finger. Jack leaned in and kissed Mark deeply, exploring his mouth with his own. "You drive me wild, I've never wanted you more than I do right now," he growled into Mark's mouth and bit his lip hard. 

Mark pushed Jack back on the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling him. "You want me? Take me" he purred at the younger man as he stroked his length, "I'm all yours." 

Jack bit Mark's neck as he trailed his hand down his partner's hips; feeling the wonderful shape of his figure, teasing him as he unbuckled his belt, wiggling to make it lose. "Jack! Stop teasing me you digus!" Mark gulped as Jack gave a devilish grin. 

Moving his hand down to Mark's crotch, Jack looked up and smiled at Mark blushing pure red. He pulled down more to reveal Mark's erection and cupped it in his hand, giving it a firm squeeze. A small moan escaped Mark’s lips as he felt the warm touch of Jack’s hand against his length. 

Jack pulled down the rest of Mark’s jeans, watching as they slid off his body and dropped to the floor along with his boxers. Mark quickly turned on his back, pulling the Irishman on top of him. They laid flush against each other, crotch against crotch. 

Jack looked down at Mark, icy blue meeting chocolate brown in a spark of passion and lust. Running his hands through his lover’s soft hair, Jack sucked at the supple skin of Mark’s neck, leaving small reds spot along his neck, and continuing to nip and kiss the soft skin. 

“S-Sean,” Mark moaned. Jack stopped and lifted his head to look at his lover, “D-don't stop."


	6. Mario Kart Raging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff for y'all as promised

"Here comes Jackaboy!" Jack shouted with laugher as he hit Mark's cart and passed him. As Jack crossed the finish line, his arms shot in the arm in celebration. "WOOH! Aw yeah! First place!"

"God Damnit!!" Mark raged, throwing his controlled on the floor, "I fucking hate this!"

"Geez, Mark. No need ta' break shit," Jack said comfortingly, rubbing his boyfriend's shoulder, "It's just a game."

"Yeah," Mark glared, "A game you always beat me at!"

Mark leaned over and hung his head down. Seeing how upset he was, Jack scooted in closer, wrapping his arms around Mark, resting his head on his lover's shoulder. "I know what will make ye feel better?" Jack whispered with a devilish grin.

The pouty man looked up at Jack, only responding with a groan. Jack took that as a 'yes' and moved even closer, placing a hand on Mark's thigh. With his other hand, Jack cupped the back of Mark's neck, bringing him in close and capturing his lips.

While keeping their lips together, Mark turned his body more to face Jack, wrapping his arms around the small irishman's waist. Jack weaved his hands through Mark's silky hair, smiling as he heard a slight moan from Mark.


	7. Taste Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at the grocery store, Mark and Jack bought a bunch of bags of chips with weird flavors and decide to blindfold themselves and guess the flavors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What does the rest of you taste like?"

A blindfolded Mark chew the mystery chip in his mouth and licked his lips. "Salt and Vinegar?" he guessed confidently.

"Correct, again," Jack stated as he clipped the bag of chips shut, "So far, you've gotten them all right."

Mark, acting cocky, threw his arms in the air shouting, "My tongue is very skilled! It knows all! Wait...that came out wrong."

Jack chuckled as he grabbed the last bag of chips, but an idea popped into his head, causing him to smile devilishly. Putting the bag down, Jack walked over and bent down to Mark's face level, placing one hand on the his boyfriend's shoulder, with the other, he cupped Mark's chin. Mark didn't seem to mind this, so Jack gave him quick peck on the lips, both blushed softly. 

But before Jack could react, Mark reached out, grabbed him by the hoodie, and pulled their lips together again. Jack's eye widened as he felt Mark press his soft lips against his own, he blushed like mad. Without breaking the kiss, Mark put his arms around the irishman's waist, pulling the Irishman onto his lap.

Mark pulled away and smiled. "Sorry....I needed a second taste," he smirked, licking his lips.

"Shut up, ye bastard," Jack laughed as he started to get off Mark's lap.

"Wait," Mark said, quickly grabbing Jack's arm, "Hold on I almost have it. Can I just have one more taste?"

Mark made a pouty face and Jack couldn't help but smile. "Fiine," he said, jokingly rolling his eyes as he sat back down on Mark's lap. 

Mark cupped Jack's chin and ran his thumb along his boyfriend's bottom lip, admiring his face. He lightly pulled down on Jack's lips, parting them slightly, before sliding his tongue in and locking them with his own. 

Their embrace grew tighter as Mark pulled Jack's waist in closer, pressing their chests together. Jack quickly pulled Mark's blindfold off and cupped his face in his hands, letting the blindfold fall to the floor.

Mark slid his hand under Jack's hoodie, caressing the soft, exposed skin as he explored the tastes in Jack's mouth. 

Mark pulled just an inch away, sliding his lips wetly along Jack's as they parted. "You're mouth taste like coffee," Mark whispered breathily, deep and seductively, giving chills down Jack's spine, "What does the rest of you taste like?"


	8. Napping

Mark flipped through channels, annoyed that nothing good was on. Jack laid on his back with his head in Mark's lap, trying to keep his eyes open, while giving an occasional 'nah' or a 'meh' when Mark asked about a show they came across. After about five minutes, Mark had given up. "Jack, you wanna look?.....Jack?" Mark asked confused when nothing came from his boyfriend. Mark looked down to find the smaller man in his lap fast asleep, his heart skipped a beat. He watched Jack's chest slowly rose and fell as he slept, smiling as he run his figures through his boyfriend's messy green hair. Jack did many things to make Mark's heart flutter, but he didn't Jack napping to be one of them. Seeing the loud energetic Irishman in such a calm and quiet state was almost a rarity. Mark turned off the TV and wrapped his arms around the sleeping Jack.

Discretely, Mark pulled his phone out and opened the camera. He took a picture of Jack in his lap, then one with him kissing Jack's cheek, then an overhead view of him with sleeping Jack in the background, he took a fuck-ton of photos. He then opened Instagram and started looking through them. Mark picked one where the sunlight was hitting Jack just right, with himself kissing his forehead. He added a cheesy caption and posted it.

Mark giggled with delight as he read some of the comments:

“Aww this is sooo cute!!”

“OH MY GOD You Guys Are So Cute!!”

“Omg Septiplier away!!”

He glanced down to and smiled as Jack slowly opened his eyes, making him smile. Jack looked up at Mark and smiled, slowly sitting up to rest on his elbow, rubbing his eyes. “Did I fall asleep?” he asked with a yawn.

“Mhm,” Mark grinned, giving Jack a quick peck on the lips before scrolling on his phone again. Jack smiled and sat up more to rest against Mark's shoulder, curious what he was doing on his phone. “Did-did you take a picture of me while I was sleeping?” Jack exclaimed as he caught glimpse of the photo.

“Noooooo...” Mark lied, turning the phone screen out of Jack's line of sight. Jack started grabbing for the phone as Mark pulled it further away. “Mark!! Let me see it!!” Jack started yelling.

“No way!!” Mark shouted back, laughing his ass off as he continued to play keep-away.

Jack tackled Mark down on the bed, still trying to grab at it. “No Jack! You're not getting my pho-haha-Haha-HAHAHA!! No!! S-Stop!!” Mark laughed uncontrollably as Jack interrupted him and began tickling his sides.

Mark curled up in a ball of laughter, allowing Jack to quickly snatch if from him before Mark could stop him and opened the picture. “Ha I knew it!! Why'd to take a photo of me sleeping, ye creep!” Jack giggled as Mark recovered from laughing to hard.

“Because you look so cute when you're sleeping,” Mark smiled.

“I'm not cute,” Jack scoffed, “I'm manly as fuck!” he claimed as he held out Mark's phone to give back to him.

“You're so cute when you're defensive,” Mark smirked as he took his phone back before getting struck in the face with a pillow.


	9. New Book!!

So I have started a Septiplier high school AU series. It's called "First Impressions" and I would love it if you all read it. There are only 4 chapters so far. I try to post 2 a day, but don't freak out if if one isn't up. I hope you'll enjoy it. Smooches!!

-PFGT <3


	10. Sin

Mark slowly opened his eyes. The morning light beamed through the large window across the room. Mark groaned at the light and rolled on to his other side. To his surprise, his boyfriend wasn't in bed next to him. He began getting out of bed, but stop when he noticed he wasn't wearing anything. 

Mark almost forgot what happened last night. Upon remembering, Mark grinned devilishly as he walked out of the bedroom. In the kitchen, Jack stood at the stove, humming to himself as he cooked pancakes. He wore only his boxers and an oversized t-shirt. As Mark walked in, he glanced over and smiled. “Mornin’ Marky, pancakes ar’ ready,” he chirped, placing the plate down on the counter. 

Jack didn't seem to notice the smile across his boyfriend’s face nor the fact that he was completely naked, he continued to remove pancakes from the stove. Mark casually walked over and wrapped his arms around the Irishman from behind, placing kisses along his neck. Jack became aware of Mark’s lack of clothing pressing against him through his boxers.

Mark moved his hand up under Jack’s shirt and slipped a finger underneath the waistband of Jack’s boxers, kissing the shell of his ear. He grinned at Jack’s reaction, blushing deeply and gripping the spatula tighter. Mark slid his hand down more into Jack’s boxers, brushing his index finger along the base of Jack’s length. With his other hand, Mark grabbed the boxers from the other side and pulled them down, watching with delight as the thin clothing fell to the floor.


	11. Bubbles

Jack leaned against the wall separating the kitchen from the living room, listening to Mark as he talked on the phone. Neither felt like cooking tonight, so they decided to order a pizza. “Alright, see you in 30,” Mark nodded before ending the call, “Okay, pizza should be here in half an hour.”

Jack groaned and slid down to the floor. “Soo Hungry!!” Jack moaned as he vanished behind the counter. Mark chuckled, walking over to his boyfriend who now laid sprawled across the floor. “You doing okay,” Mark grinned, staring down at the Irishman. 

“No…I’m fockin hungry as all balls right now,” Jack sighed, sitting up against the wall behind him. “That’s a lot of balls,” chimed Mark, standing up and walking into the other room. Jack chuckled to himself, standing up himself and leaning against the counter. Suddenly, Jack was startled by something at the corner of his eye. A bubble? It popped just as more emerged into his line of sight. Jack turned around and saw Mark, sitting legs crossed, blowing bubbles with the biggest of smiles. Jack smiled with confusion, “What are you-”

“I bet I can blow a bigger bubble than you,” Mark interrupted, holding up a second bottle of bubble soap for Jack. Jack flashed a determined face. Mark knew Jack wouldn’t turn down a little friendly competition, even if it’s just blowing bubbles. He was right, Jack plopped down across from Mark and grabbed the bottle. 

Bubble after bubble, Mark and Jack kept outdoing one another. Mark would blow a bubble, and then Jack would blow one even bigger, and vice-versa. Mark began a bubble that was quickly popped by Jack, who was giggling like a schoolgirl. “Hey!” Mark protested, “That’s cheating!” Jack jokingly stuck his tongue out, blowing another bubble with a big smile. 

Chica waltz in the room and went crazy. Popping every bubble she could find. Mark and Jack just laughed on top of one another. Blowing bubbles at the energetic puppy, watching as she’d chop away at them. The doorbell rang suddenly, causing everyone to look at the door.   
Mark got up and answered the door. Shortly after, he returned with a fresh and warm pizza. Jack jumped with excitement. “PIZZA!!” Mark laughed as the animal he called his boyfriend shoved food in his mouth. A bubble suddenly popped in Jack’s face. Looking up, he saw Mark holding a bubble wand. Jack smiled, leaning forward and pecking him on the lips. 

“Love yeh, doofus.”

“Love you too, dork.”


	12. Sleepover Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm not dead. I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner. Love you guys :3

Jack reeled back and swung his pillow around, hitting Mark right in the back of his head. “Gah!” the startled man yelped. “Pillow fight,” a giggly Jack shouted before running off. “You’re on, you Irish bastard,” Mark called out, grabbing his own pillow and chasing after the green-haired man. Jack whipped around the corner, where he was greeted with his taller, bear hat-wearing friend smacking a pillow in the slender man’s chest. “Don’t start a game you can finish,” Ken said with a smile, “You’ve just awoken Pillow Fight Master Kenpai, king of the--OOF!” Ken’s rambling was quickly interrupted a stray pillow striking him in the face. “Back off, Ken,” Felix exclaimed, “Jackaboy is mine!”

“EEP!” Jack shrieked as he dived behind the couch from flying pillows. At the corner of his eye he saw something red just before getting tackled by Mark. Jack was bombarded with pillows as Mark swung the irishman up over his shoulder. “Ha ha! I have won!” Mark proclaimed triumphantly, “The Irish one is mine!!” 

“Alright boys, playtime is over,” Mary said with a enjoyed grin on her face as she entered the room, “I have to sleep so keep it quiet.” 

“Sorry, baby,” Ken kissed her cheek and gave her a hug, “It’s all good that I sleep down here with them, tonight?” Mary nodded and gave a pleasant smile. As she left, the boys gathered up all the pillows and rolled out their sleeping bags. “Night everyone!” Felix yelled. Everyone shushed him and chuckled softly.

\--

A few hours went by and the room was silent with the occasional heavy breathing, but Jack laid awake. He shifted in his sleeping bag and stared up at the ceiling. The Irishman let out a deep sigh, turning on his side to face where Mark was lying. “Mark,” Jack whispered sharply, “Mark!” Soon the man opened his eyes, squinting slightly to make out Jack in the darkness. “What?” Mark asked, his voice tired and raspy. “I can’t sleep,” Jack stated quietly, scooting closer so Mark could hear him. “Well what do you want me to do about it?” The exhausted man groaned, rubbing his eyes. “Could I lay with you?” Jack asked innocently, his striking blue eyes sparkling in the sliver of moonlight shining through the window. Mark felt his face heat up. “Come here,” Mark opened up his sleeping bag just enough for Jack to slide right in. The two fit nice and snug, with Mark wrapping his arms around Jack from behind as Jack snuggled into Mark’s chest. The Irishman exhaled softly, drifting off to sleep against Mark’s warm hug.

\--

Daylight shined blindingly through the windows, brightening the room. Felix yawned and stretched, sitting up and scratching his head. He glanced around the room, but froze and started snickering at what he saw. “Ken….Ken!” Felix whispered loudly, shaking his friend until he woke up. “Hmm, wha?” Ken yawned, rubbing his eyes. Felix pointed and started snickering again. Ken looked over to find Jack and Mark cuddling, to which Ken began snickering as well. The two watched as Jack groaned, slowly opening his eyes. “Having fun over there?” Ken asked, trying not to smile. Jack was confused, until he looked down and remembered everything. Blushing, Jack sprang up with a yelp, startling Mark awake in the process. Ken and Felix were having the time of their lives, laughing like maniacs while Mark and Jack were redder than a tomato patch.


End file.
